


Un Nuevo Comienzo

by Dayis_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, snarry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayis_chan/pseuds/Dayis_chan
Summary: Después de la guerra muchas cosas cambiaron, las personas tratan de seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Harry no pues al ser el padrino del pequeño Teddy será él quien lo cuide y no quería que este estuviera solo.Pero lo que Harry no sabe es que ni él mismo estará completamente solo, pues descubre que personas que deberían estar muertas... no lo están.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personaje de Harry Potter no son míos son de j. k. Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia.

La guerra siempre cambia a las personas, independientemente si participaron en ella o no.

Dependiendo de la persona puede hacerte tanto apreciar como despreciar más la vida, e inclusive hacerte más valiente o más cobarde. Tú eres el único que decide en qué tipo de persona convertirte.

Pero no sólo la guerra, otros sucesos también, aunque no de igual magnitud social, pueden serlo a nivel personal, solo hay que aprender a reconocerlos, valorarlo y aprender de ellos.

Todo en esta vida ocurre por una razón, pero solo tú puedes decidir qué importancia darle y solo tú debes decidir si seguir adelante o no.

En estos momentos Harry Potter pasa por algo parecido y no es la guerra a lo que se enfrenta, sino a un pequeño niño que en estos momentos duerme plácidamente sin estar consciente de la realidad que lo rodea.


	2. Capítulo 1

¡ME RINDO! ni siquiera puedo conciliar el sueño, no se si es por la emoción de que todo esto al fin terminó, o la tristeza y culpa por todos los que murieron, o por... POR TODO DE HECHO, creo que en definitiva hoy no dormiré nada, y eso que esta debería ser la "primera noche oficial" en la que todos podemos dormir en paz, pues al fin el señor tenebroso estaba muerto.

Todos menos yo al parecer.

Será mejor que me dirija a la cocina y coma algo, no voy a dormir de eso estoy seguro pero al menos tengo que distraerme. Y a petición de los Weasley estoy quedándome con ellos por ahora, de todas formas no tenía a donde ir.

Me dirigía entonces hacia la cocina cuando escuché voces y no se si es por lo que ha pasado últimamente o por que fuera más de media noche que me dirigí en silencio y escuché lo que al parecer era una discusión sobre... ¿sobre mi?

-¡Aunque esté feliz por esto no creo que sea lo más apropiado del todo, Harry es sólo un niño!- exclamó Molly en voz baja.

-No se cómo tome la noticia, inclusive yo sigo algo confundido- decía Arthur entre preocupado y sorprendido.

-Lo sabemos, pero decidimos que es lo mejor además ya no queremos retrasarlo más- esa voz... no puede ser, es imposible.

-Supongo que no se atrasará más después de todo- dijo Dumbledore.

Así es, la persona la cual vi, o creí haber visto morir.

-será mejor que pases Harry-

Y así lo hice viendo ahora y frente a mi no sólo a el señor y la señora Weasley, sino a mi padrino, al ya mencionado director de Hogwarts y al profesor Snape.

-Dios mio Harry ¿que haces levantado a esta hora? deberías estar descansando- me dijo una muy preocupada Molly.

-Yo... no podía dormir- dije saliendo de mi asombro inicial- ¿podrían por favor que significa todo esto?-

Al principio las cinco personas reunidas a parte de mi se miraron y comenzó un incomodo silencio pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, fue ahí donde el profesor Snape se movió un poco y comenzó a explicar la situación.

A final de cuentas la señora Weasley tubo que prepararme un té mientras el señor Weasley se dirigía con Dumbledore a otra habitación, yo tuve que sentarme al terminar de escuchar todo eso.

Yo aún estaba digiriendo todo lo que estaba pasando.

¡Están vivos!

No se si sentirme feliz por que estén vivos, si también hablo por Snape, o enojado por que no me dijeran nada. 

Pero sobre todo estaba preocupado, ¿CÓMO IBA YO A CUIDAR UN NIÑO? ¡NO SE NADA DE ESO!, no es que odie al pequeño ni nada pero... simplemente es mucho que procesar.

Resulta que todo fue idea del profesor Dumbledore para asegurar así la victoria y para que yo formara carácter y sobre el niño.... pues al ser yo su padrino creo que era lo más lógico.

La verdad no se que pensar de todo esto, de repente me siento muy cansado tanto física como mentalmente.

-Señor Potter será mejor que intente dormir un poco, si lo prefiere puedo darle una poción para dormir- 

-G-gracias profesor aceptaré su oferta- se me hace algo difícil mirarlo a la cara después de haber visto.. pues todo, después tendré que pedirle disculpas y  obli- "convencer" a mi padrino de hacer lo mismo.

Tomé la poción y antes de dirigirme al cuarto Sirius me llamó me dio un abraso y las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- le respondí de vuelta- y buenas noches a usted profesor- vi que hizo un gesto de asentimiento y me fui a dormir.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
La mañana siguiente de desperté por los gritos de unas niñas.

-Han de ser de Hermione y Ginni seguramente ya vieron quién vino de visita- dije con un poco de burla pero al bajar para ir a comer me encontré con que los que habían gritado eran ni más ni menos que Ron y George.

Ambos estaban en el piso con la cara pálida y los demás que no sabían que ellos estaban vivos tenían el mismo aspecto que ellos.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que no lo pude soportar más y comencé a reírme, tanto de la cara de haber visto a un muerto de los muchachos y las chicas, la de fastidio del profesor Snape, la de diversión del profesor Dumbledore y la de su padrino, que estaba entre divertido y asustado por el grito de antes.

Después de muchas explicaciones, conversaciones y demás todos comenzamos a almorzar pues Molly ya había servido la mesa y todos se dieron cuenta de que tenían hambre.

-Harry, muchacho- comenzó a decir Dumbledore llamando haciendo que alzara la vista y volteara a verlo- ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?- hizo ademán de levantarse así que lo imité y fui con el.

Cuando estuvimos en la habitación en donde dormía temporalmente suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Se que es mucho que asimilar y todavía esta lo de tu ahijado pero quiero que sepas que no fue nuestra intención el no decirte pero debes saber que contarás con todo nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites-

-Lo se, gracias profesor es solo.... yo no se nada sobre cuidar niños y todavía tengo que terminar el año y- había comenzado a hablar muy rápido por lo que el profesor me interrumpió

-Lo se muchacho y no es que me agrade mucho la idea pues sólo eres un niño y por lo mismo tienes el derecho de decidir que hacer, si hacerte cargo de él o no, piénsalo- se levantó y antes de salir por la puerta dijo- por cierto, sé que no te sentirás muy cómodo viviendo aquí así que buscaré un lugar donde puedas quedarte en lo que se repara Hogwarts-

Yo solo pude asentir ante lo dicho y tenía razón, a pesar de que no me desagrada estar con los Weasley no me siento bien aprovechándome de su amabilidad, pero por lo mientras estaré aquí y de paso le pediría algunos consejos a Molly sobre cómo cuidar niños.

Porque si lo voy a cuidar, no iba a dejar a ese pequeño solo y si yo puedo cuidarlo lo aré... por Lupin y Nymphadora yo cuidaría a Teddy.

El día termino y la mañana siguiente se suponía debía llegar mi ahijado, me levanté temprano e inclusive le ayudé un poco a la señora Weasley con el desayuno.

Al principio los chicos se sorprendieron pero luego entendieron y prometieron ayudarme en cualquier cosa.

Todo durante el día transcurrió tranquilo aunque no logré ver ni al profesor Snape ni al profesor Dumbledore pero le resté importancia.

Y aquí estoy yo, con un hermoso niño en mis brazos dormido y yo arropándolo  para que no pesque un resfriado.

Esta sería una escena normal para cualquier padre, claro cualquiera menos yo y menos en estas circunstancias pero yo no iba a dejarlo solo y menos ahora.

-Harry hijo ¿estas bien, quieres que te ayude?- me preguntó Molly extendiendo sus brazos.

-No quiero causarle molestias señora Weasley-

-No es ninguna molestia Harry, se que no estas acostumbrado a esto y ha sido un día largo para todos, así que por el bien tuyo y del bebé que tienes ahí deberías descansar, no creo que ni Remus ni Nymphadora hubieran querido que salvaras el mundo mágico para luego morir de cansancio hijo, así que dame y yo me encargo mientras tu trata de descansar-

-En ese caso le tomaré la palabra, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Harry-

Supongo que tiene razón, no han pasado ni tres día desde Voldemort murió y que el pequeño teddy esta conmigo pero tenía que descansar, sólo espero estar tranquilo al menos por un tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dispongo de beta así que yo sola escribo-edito-corrigo-etc por lo que pido disculpas si ven algo mal redactado, algún horror ortográfico o lo que sea díganme y mañana lo arreglo.  
> Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo   
> BYE~BYE.


	3. Capítulo II

-Oye viejo ¿aún no sabes cuándo comenzarán las clases?-

-Solo han pasado dos días desde que Dumbledore se fue Ron- dije dirigiéndome a la mesa- se lo mismo que tú en estos momentos-

-Si bueno no es mi culpa que esté aburrido, al menos podíamos pasear por el castillo en cambio ahora no podemos salir a ningún lado porque está destruido y siguen capturando a los mortífagos restantes-

-Tienes razón, pero no te desquites conmigo hombre-

-Lo siento... ¿Harry que pasó con Ginni? La conozco y se que en estos momentos estaría sobre ti SUPER acaramelados- dijo haciendo énfasis a la palabra y un ademán.

-...Terminamos- dije algo temeroso de su reacción.

-De eso me di cuenta pero lo que quiero saber digo, si se puede, ¿por qué terminaron?-

"Y ahora que le digo" pensé algo nervioso, pues no sé cómo se tome la noticia de que terminé con ella porque me gus-COMFUNDE si eso, me confunde otra persona... y esa persona es hombre.

-Digamos que me di cuenta de que a ella no podía verla más que como una hermana menor, se lo dije ayer y ella pareció comprenderlo y me dijo que le pasaba igual- "no dije ninguna mentira, sólo dije la información más relevante" traté de convencerme a mí mismo pues no se me da muy bien mentir.

-Hooo~ eso significa que...- dijo poniendo cara seria y mirando hacia un lado, esto no se ve bien- ¡¡¡ya no somos cuñados!!! JAJAJAJAJA UBIERAS VISTO TÚ CARA-

-Tonto deja de reírte-

-JAJAJA es-esta bi-bien- dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Pensé que ibas a decir algo más serio, o que me ibas a reclamar o algo-

-¿Por qué haría eso? Eres mi amigo, independientemente si eres pareja o no de Ginni-

-Si bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar o tu mamá se enojará con nosotros- dije algo aliviado por su respuesta.

-Chicos tomen asiento, ya mismo sirvo el desayuno-

-Si- dijimos Ron y yo al unísono.

-Va a venir el profesor Snape así que quiero que  **TODOS**  se comporten- dijo viendo especialmente a Ron y George lo que me causó una pequeña risa.

-No es que me moleste que venga pero ¿para qué? si es de la escuela ¿no debería ser el profesor Dumbledore?- "aunque si viene tendré la oportunidad de disculparme y agradecerle" dije en mis adentros pues hace dos días no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-No lo sé Harry pero seguro tienen sus razones-

Pasamos el resto del desayuno bromeando y riendo de las cosas que hacían los chicos y mi padrino, aunque no hay mucha diferencia, luego él me ayudo a alimentar a Teddy y una hora después llegó Snape.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días/ buenos días profesor/ que hay- se escucharon los diferentes saludos de parte de todos los de la mesa.

-Severus, ¿no quieres desayunar? Siéntate ahora te sirvo-

-No así está bien, sólo viene por el señor Potter- oh solo es eso, pensé que era... momento, ¿dijo vengo y Potter no? Ese soy yo.

-¿Por qué dice eso profesor? Él está bien aquí, no tiene que regresar con los Drusley nosotros-

-No es eso joven Weasley es por orden de Dumbledore y no se preocupe no irá con ellos- bueno eso es ya un alivio- en lo que se reconstruye Howgarts tendrá que estar en un lugar seguro pues aún siguen algunos mortífagos podrían intentar matarlo o en su caso primero torturarlo por haber matado a su señor-

-¿Pero no se puede quedar aquí? También estaría a salvo-

-Solo hago lo que me pidió el viejo así que deberían decírselo a él-

-¿Y dónde iremos profesor?-

-A mi casa-

-......-

-.......-

-.......-

-.......-

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo en la mesa y no es para menos pues, al menos por mi parte, no me imaginaba lidiar con el hombre que ha tenido confundidos mis sentimientos a solas por tiempo indefinido.

-Pero Teddy..-

-Es obvio que también vendrá señor Potter-

-No quiero causarle molestias y-

-No es que pueda evitarse y no será molesto, he tratado con adolescentes y sus cambios hormonales durante años así que un pequeño niño no será nada, además sólo será hasta que la escuela sea arreglada- dijo interrumpiéndome y matando todas las esperanzas que tenía de librarme de esta.

-Está bien- dije resignado

-Termine de comer mientras su padrino va a recoger sus cosas, salimos en unos minutos-

"¡QUÉ! es cierto, ¡Sirius! él no dejará que me valla" pensé mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el aludido, el cual ni siquiera recordaba que estaba aquí al igual que los demás desde.... desde que llegó Snape... bueno olvidando ese tema, lo miré llevándome la sorpresa de que no había dicho ni insultado al profesor y fue a la habitación que compartía con Ron.

Dios mío, es la señal del apocalipsis, o eso que decía una de las historias muggles que me prestó una vez Hermione.

-Tierra llamando a Harry- no me había dado cuenta de que seguía perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que Herms me hablo.

-¿Estás bien viejo?-

-¿No dejaste nada a dónde fuiste?- dijo con burla George

-S-si em... ya mismo termino- dije dándome cuenta que Snape me veía algo... ¿divertido?

Si no es el apocalipsis es la resurrección de Voldemort... otra vez.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

-Será mejor que valla a desempacar y se bañe mientras prepararé la cena-

-Es-está bien profesor- "¡Harry compórtate!" me recrimine por pensar que se vería lindo cocinando.... 

-Ya está lista la cena, baje de una vez Potter luego puede terminar lo que le falte- escuché decir sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ven pequeño, es hora de cenar- 

Tomé a Ted en mis brazos y bajamos encontrándonos con la mesa servida, a un lado el biberón del bebé y Severus ya había comenzado.

-Démelo Potter, yo le termino de dar de comer y usted haga lo mismo-

-Lo siento, ya mismo termino-

-Coma con calma, de todas formas no tengo otra cosa de hacer hoy-

-¿Podría pedirle un favor?- dije haciendo que volteara a verme- ¿podría decirme Harry y tutearme? digo, vamos a convivir por tiempo indefinido y me sentiría raro que cada vez que nos habláramos lo hiciéramos como si no nos conociéramos, además no quisiera que cuando me nombre también recuerde a mi padre- dije algo cohibido.

-Sólo si dejas de llamarme profesor y haces lo mismo, no estamos en la escuela Harry- dijo con un deje de burla... sólo espero no haberme sonrojado.

  Cuando le di al pequeño vi que por un momento sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa y rencor, creo que es porque se parece mucho a Lupin, pero luego su expresión se relajó y hasta comenzó a jugar con él.

Si no me sonrojé hace rato estoy seguro que ahora sí, es que admitámoslo Severus se ve adorable, diablos como quisiera tener una cámara ahora.


	4. Capítulo III

-Mgh… ah ah…AGH… es-espera no… no toques ahí… AH-

-Harry-

-Ah.. AH Se-severus mgh ah-

-Y-ya no aguanto AH!-

-Espera, aún debo entrar-

-Es-está bien, estoy listo-

-Respira despacio-

-Se-severus ah… Severus, te amo

-Mgh yo... yo también te amo Harry-

-Severus, ah ah….AAHHHHH!!! ¿Qué fue eso?-

“Maldición fue solo un sueño” estaba en mi cama sudando frio, ya van un par de veces que sueño con él pero esta es la primera vez que el sueño llega a esto.

-Debo hablar con alguien sobre esto…- me paré de la cama y revisé al pequeño que aún seguía dormido, me di un baño frío, me vestí y fui a la chimenea de la casa.

-¿Harry? Hola cachorro que pasa- me saludo como siempre mientras me daba una radiante sonrisa.

-Sirius ¿estás libre hoy? Necesito tu ayuda-

-Claro cachorro, dame una media hora y estaré ahí-

Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

"Maldición que hago, esto no es normal y no puede ser eso, es imposible" pensaba mientras camino de un lado a otro "Está tardando y normalmente es muy puntual"

-Harry hola-

-Hola Herms, que bueno que viniste-

-Bueno es que sonabas algo preocupado así que dime, que puede hacer esta maga por ti- dijo dándome una sonrisa- por cierto ¿dónde está Teddy?-

-Oh él está con Sirius, le pedí de favor que lo cuidara hoy-

-Bueno, ahora si continúa-

-Creo que algo anda mal conmigo- digo muy serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Le avisaste al profesor Snape?-

-¡¡NO!! Digo- diablos, como se lo digo.

-¿No?-

-Emmm... primero, no lo sé pero así lo creo, segundo, me he sentido  _raro_ últimamente y tercero, no le dije a él porque...-

-¿Por qué...?-

-Por qué me siento así cuando él está aquí- dije algo rápido pero al parecer ella lo entendió porque comenzó a verme de una manera que no reconozco.

-....-

-Bueno, tengo una idea de lo que me pasa ¡¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE SER ESO!!-

-¿Y exactamente qué es  _eso_  Harry?- dijo mirando con cara... cara de que ya se lo imagina- bueno, dime qué es lo que sientes-

-Pues es casi como cuando conocí a Cho pero diferente, es más...-

-Más fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-¡¡Por eso te digo que es imposible!! Si eso fuera entonces yo... ¡yo no puedo estar enamorado de él! Por eso te llame, ¡dime que estoy enfermo, seguramente pesqué un tipo raro de enfermedad mágica o una alergia o lo que sea!- creo que me veía desesperado porque cuando la miré tenía una cara de entre aguantarse las ganas de reír y seriedad.

-¿Es en serio Harry?-

Yo sólo hice un puchero, ¡¡claro que estaba hablando enserio!! Como podría bromear sobre eso.

-Harry, no tiene nada de malo enamorarse de un hombre aunque bueno, me sorprendió que fuera de Snape, pero en el corazón no se manda y no te preocupes por lo que los demás digan, cuentas con todo mi apoyo en eso-

-Gracias Herms, digo NO-

-JAJAJAJA lo has admitido-

-Eres maligna-

-Y a en serio Harry, tu sabes que estoy en lo cierto-

-BIEN LO ADMITO, ME GUSTA SEVERUS SNAPE-

-Eso ya lo sabía, lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿qué harás?-

-Yo… no lo sé- “ese ahora es el problema… ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?”

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, no soy tonto y se exactamente lo que quiero, pero….

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, ¿y si no me acepta y después de decirle comienza a odiarme?-

-Pero no por eso debes quedarte callado, además según las memorias que te dio él no te odia-

-Pero no me ama-

-PERO puede hacerlo-

-Entonces supongo que primero debo saber si me quiere, me odia o si estoy en la friendzone, y de ahí seguir-

-Buena suerte amigo y ya sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, cualquier cosa me avisas-

-Claro, gracias Herms por todo-

-¿Harry estás en tu cuarto?-

“Maldición, por qué dijo eso, ahora Herminione me mira raro”

-S-SI ESTOY CON HERMIONE PERO YA SE VA-

-Con que ya me voy-

-Y-yo em-

-JAJAJAJAJA es broma Harry, suerte- dijo guiñándome un ojo y levantando los pulgares antes de salir de mi cuarto- Nos vemos después profesor, adiós Harry-

-Hasta luego señorita Granger-

-Adiós Herms-

-¿Te sucede algo Harry? Te ves distraído-

-N-no es nada, sólo me quedé pensando en los chicos, hace días que no los veo-

-Bueno pues si es eso no te preocupes tanto, ya tenemos una fecha aproximada para la reanudación de clases- dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba

-¿ENCERIO?- rayos, no sé si sentirme feliz por ver a todos o triste porque ya pronto dejaré de vivir con sev- y cuando…-

-Será dentro de dos meses más o menos así que disfruta de tus últimos días de _“vacaciones”_ Harry _-_

-Ja ja gracioso- él sólo me dio una sonrisa de medio lado y fue a preparar la cena.

-Por cierto ¿y el niño?-

-Ah sí, Sirius no ha de tardar en llegar con él, fueron a dar un pequeño paseo ya que yo no puedo salir sólo y no quiero que él se quede encerrado todo el tiempo- bueno, en parte es cierto.

-Solo espero que no lo llene de pulgas-

-Jajajaja mejor apresúrate- y con eso dicho salió de mi vista.

“dos meses” solo tengo dos meses para saber lo que siente Sev, conquistarlo y logras que salga conmigo, o al menos confesármele.

-Sólo espero que todo salga bien-

En ese momento llegó Sirius con el pequeño Ted en sus brazos, sobra decir que estaba completamente dormido.

-Bueno, aquí está el pequeño-

-Gracias por llevarlo-

-No hay problema Harry, cuando gustes-

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?-

-Lo siento cachorro pero me conseguí una cita- dijo guiñándome un ojo- será para la otra-

-Está bien nos vemos-

-Adiós Harry, AH casi lo olvido, el pequeño ya cenó así que ya puedes acostarlo a dormir-

-Está bien….NO LA VALLAS A LLEVAR A UN HOTEL EN LA PRIMERA CITA- le grité antes de cerrar.

-JAJAJA NO PROMETO NADA-

-Idiota- murmuré divertido cerrando la puerta.

-Ese era Sirius verdad-

-Que comes que adivinas-

-No hay otra persona que tenga permitido entrar a mi casa y hable así Harry por cierto, ya está la cena-

-Tienes razón, voy a acostarlo y ya bajo-

 “Mañana comenzare con el plan, no hay tiempo que perder”


End file.
